Hao´s Children: La llegada del padre
by Jos D
Summary: Es la continuacion de Hao's Child, Hao planea llevarse a sus hijos, Mari preocupada, Yoh hara lo que sea para proteger a sus sobrinos y Anna aun con los celos (cap9) Actualizado
1. Default Chapter

Aqui les va el primer capítulo solamente les digo que perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon y perdon por tardrme tanto.   
  
_______________________________  
  
Hao´s Children: La llegada del padre  
  
Capítulo 1: El extraño sueño de Marion  
  
Ha pasado un año y un mes desde que Mari dio luz a dos peuqeñines, pero ella no estaba d el todo feliz, ella sentía que le faltaba algo, ella no sabe que es lo que le falta si ella ya tiene mucho, una familia, unos buenos amigos, el regreso de sus antiguos camaradas (Matti y Kanna), un hogar, hablar de nuevo con sus padres, y a alguien en quien confiar. Mari sentía que no esta satisfecha, esta duda hacía que Mari se distrayera mucho. Pero a la vez se preguntaba si en verdad Hao la violo?   
  
{En una noche}  
  
Mari se fue a dormir en su cuarto, los gemelos se encontraban dormidos en otra habitación. Mari no pudo conciliar el sueño, ella despertó y se dirigio al cuarto de sus hijos, ella tenía un cuchillo y se quedaba viedo a sus hijos, ella levanto la mano y Mari tenía una mirada fría, mientras que Kohana e Hiroshi estaban dormidos como unos angelitos, en el momento en que Mari iba atacar a sus hijos, alguien con una gra velocidad los salvó.  
  
Mari se percapto de sto y volteo para ver quien estaba interfiriendo  
  
"Mari porque haces esto?" dijo Yoh   
  
"Tu no lo entiendes Yoh yo ya no los quiero" dijo Mari  
  
"Pero son tus hijos, son carne de tu carne y sangre de tu sangre" dijo Yoh  
  
"Pero una parte de ellos es de la cual no quiero" dijo Mari con lagrimas  
  
"A que te refieres?"   
  
"Cada vez cuando los veo, me recuerda, me recuerda que fui violada por Hao "  
  
"Mari se que consideras esto como parte de una violación, pero piensalo bien, Hao es mi hermano, y estos niños son mis sobrinos"  
  
"Ya lo se y por eso me despido" dijo Mari caminando hacia atrás  
  
"De que estas hablando?" dijo Yoh, mientras que Mari se acercaba mas y mas a una ventana  
  
"Mari que estas haciendo?, Mari que estas planenando hacer, ¡Mari detente no hagas niuna locura!" grito Yoh al ver que Mari quería suicidarse  
  
"Adios Yoh" Mari salto de la ventana  
  
"¡Mariiiioooonn!" grito Yoh, luego todo se vio oscuro  
  
{Fuera del sueño de Mari}  
  
Mari se asusto ella despertó repentinamente y observo por todo su cuarto,   
  
"Que bueno que fue un sueño" dijo Marion  
  
Ella se dirigio hacia donde estaban sus hijos, y vio que ellos estaban bien.   
  
"Porque habré soñado eso, que significa ese sueño?"  
  
"De que sueño estas hablando" dijo el espiritu acompañante de Mari  
  
"Oh Kid no te había visto"  
  
"Estabas hablando de un sueño podrías decirme de que se trataba"  
  
Mari le tuvo que confesar sus sueño a Kid al terminar regresó a su cuarto a dormir.  
  
{En un lugar lejano}  
  
"Ishis porque hiciste eso" preguntaba Hao enojado al ver que la mujer de Arabia  
  
"Lo hice porque quiero confundirla, quiero que se deshaga de sus hijos y cuando lo haga nosotros la matamos y no llevamos tus hijos"  
  
"Eres una tonta, acaso no recuerdas el plan de Hao, el quiere a sus hijos vivos" dijo otra chica  
  
"Ya lo se pero hay que aprovechar el momento ya que ellos baja la guardia y podríamos llevarnos a sus hijos haciendo que ella se confunda más ademas a quien llamas tonta?"   
  
"A ti" dijo una chica quien estaba oculta en las sombras  
  
"Ya calmense las dos, yo quiero a mis hijos, pero lo haremos a mi manera, si a alguien mas se le ocurre hacerlos de distinta manera, al eliminaré, entendieron"  
  
"Si señor Hao" dijeron ambas chicas  
  
"Tal vez en unos días le haga una visita a Mari" dijo Hao sonriendo de una manera diabolica  
  
{A la mañana siguiente}  
  
Mari estaba bañando a sus hijos en una tina al aire libre y era muy temprano; en el cuarto de Yoh, el se encontraba junto con Anna, ambos aun se encotraban bien dormidos juntos. Mari estaba pensando sobre el sueño que tuvo   
  
"Piensas decircelo Mari" pregunto Billy  
  
"No lo se tengo miedo de que piense mal de mi"  
  
"Acaso no confías en el" dijo una voz familiar, dejando a Mari paralizada y atónita  
  
"Hao" dijo Billy  
  
"Pero que haces aqui crei que habías muerto" dijo Mari viendo como se acercaba Hao  
  
"Que es lo que quieres Hao?"  
  
"Solamente vine a visitar a mis hijos" dijo Hao acercandose a sus hijos  
  
"Por favor no te los lleves" dijo Mari  
  
"Solament vine a verlos, y que buen nombre que les pusiste Hiroshi y Kohana"  
  
"Que piensas hacer con tus hijos?" pregunto el espiritu acompañante de Mari   
  
"Eso lo sabran cuando crescan, si les dicen a alguien que me encuentro vivo lo lamentaran" dijo Hao, atras de el aparecio el espiritu de fuego y despues ambos desaparecieron  
  
"¿Que es lo que tiene planeado Hao?" dijo Billy the Kid mientras Mari estaba llorando y temía que us hijos fuesen arrebatados  
  
Continuara...  
  
________________________________  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, aun tengo claro como desarrollare este fic, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Se que fue corto el capítulo pero esperen porque tengo otras cosas que hacer Dejen review please 


	2. Los recuerdos de Mari

Este fic se la dedico a Rikku, y mi amiga hara su aparición  
  
Hao´s Children: La llegada del padre  
  
Capítulo 2: Los recuerdos de Marion  
  
{Horas despues de la aparición de Hao}  
  
Hao se fue hacia el bosque llegando hasta una cueva  
  
"Señor Hao dime que acaso no dijiste que la verías en unos días?" dijo la mujer arabe Ishis  
  
"Sé lo que dije, pero cambie de opinion"  
  
"Hao porque no nos enviaste a nosotras para que Marion supiera que aun sigues con vida" dijo la chica que se encontraba aun envuelta en la oscuridad de la cueva  
  
"Porque dudo que a ustedes les crean que yo sigo vivo"  
  
"Hao me entristece en que no confias en mi, eso me hace sentir en que no me quieres" dijo con lagrimas la chica quien salia de la cueva, la chica de cabello castaño con rubio, ojos cafes, con pechos grandes a pesar de tener la misma edad que Hao, ella estaba vestida con una capa como la de Hao, una camisita en forma de brassier y un pantalon largo con campanas abajo  
  
"Rikku no es porque no confie en ti es solo que dudo en que Mari te vaya a creer si tu le dijeras, ademas tu me agradas, no porque seas muy pechocha digo preciosa, sino que me agradas en que quieras encargarte en cuidar de mis hijos cuando me los lleve" dijo Hao dandole una sonrisa  
  
'Hay Hao como me haces feliz escucharte decir eso' decía Rikku mentalmente luego abraza ffuertemente a Hao  
  
"Hum Rikku estas bien? " pregunta sonrojado Hao  
  
"Si porque lo preguntas"  
  
"Es que me estas abrazano muy fuerte y de una manera muy pegada por no decir otra palabra" dijo Hao muy sonrojado, Hao tenia la cara muy pegada a los pechos (o senos) de Rikku  
  
"Hay perdon querido Hao"  
  
"No hay problema" dijo Hao como si le gusto lo que le paso  
  
"Calenturientos" dijo Ishis   
  
{Mientras tanto}  
  
Al pasar un día despues de la repentina aparición de Hao, Mari se encuentra muy preocupada ya que, ella se sentiría muy triste si sus hijos son arrebatados, ella en su cuarto sacó de su closet, un album con algunas fotos de ella y su nueva familia y amigos (incluyendo a Matti y Kanna). Ella se quedó viendo una foto.  
  
"Recuerdo cuando ellos me querían ayudar cuidando de mis hijos" dijo Mari viendo a Horo Horo y Len Tao cuidando los gemelos  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Mari le estaba dando de comer a sus hijos pero ellos estaban hecho un desastre, tenian la comida de bebe regado, ustedes saben como son de traviesos los pequeñines  
  
"Mari, doña Anna me pidio a que fueras con Yoh a entrenar" dijo Len Tao  
  
"Pero quien se encargara de que mis hijos coman bien"  
  
"No te preocupes yo me encargaré de ellos" dijo Len, despues alguien le lanzó una cucharada de comida de bebe en la cara de Len  
  
"¡Pero quien hizo eso!" grito Len observando que la niña fue quien le dio un cucharazo  
  
"Len solo fue una pequeña travesurilla, no tienes porque enojarte as"  
  
"Si solo es una simple travesurilla" dijo Len mientras observaba como se alejaba Marion  
  
"De un pequeño demonio"  
  
"Te escuch" dijo Marion  
  
[Horas mas tarde]  
  
Marion estaba bañando a sus hijos en una tina al aire libre, (en el patio claro), en eso llega Horo Horo  
  
"Mari, Anna me pidio a que fueras con ella para tu entrenamiento"  
  
"Quien se va a encargar de ellos ya que aun no he terminado de bañarlos" pregunto Marion  
  
"Porque no me lo dejas amí?"  
  
"Estas seguro que podras con ellos?" preguntaba Mari  
  
"Claro, que tanto pueden hacer uno pequeñines" dijo Horo Horo muy confiado, despues recibio un cubetazo con agua  
  
"Ay pero que pequeños diablillos" dijo Horo Horo bien empadado, escuchaba como se reian los gemelos  
  
"Ja ja ja muy gracioso no" dijo Horo Horo riendose sarcásticamente  
  
{fin del flashback}  
  
Luego Mari observa una foto familiar, estaba Anna Yoh, sus padres, los abuelos y sus hijos (Kohana e Hiroshi ). Marion reuerda que a Anna le agradaba sus sobrinos  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Marion estaba en el patio amamantando a sus hijos.   
  
"Mari es hora de tu entrenamiento"  
  
"Podrías espera aun no termino" dijo   
  
"Esta bien esperare"  
  
"Anna podrias cuidar de mis hijo por un momento"  
  
"Claro no hay problema"  
  
Mari estaba entrenando duro pero esto no impidio en que observara a Anna a ver como cuidaba de sus hijos, Anna parecía que le agradaba sus sobrinos ya que mostraba una sonrisa, una que rara vez se le puede ver en ella. Mari se daba cuenta que Anna actuaba maternalmente consus hijos,  
  
'De seguro ella tambien quiere tener hijos, bueno al menos esto le ayudara a preparase cuando ella los tenga'  
  
{Fin del Flashback}  
  
"Mari "  
  
"Si Yoh"  
  
"Solamente vine avisar que ya va estar lista la comida y no te tardes"  
  
"Ya voy Yoh" dijo Mari con una voz melancolica  
  
Mari aun siente algo por Yoh y ella recuerda la vez en que casi lo besaba  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Yoh cuidaba de Kohana e Hiroshi mientras Marion se bañaba en las aguas termales, Anna se encontraba fuera de casa ya que le tocaba el turno de ir por el mandado. Mari salio del baño cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla, ella no esperaba que Yoh estuviera en su cuarto.  
  
"Hay Mari no esperaba verte as" dijo sonrojado Yoh mientras ponia los gemelos de nuevo en su cuna  
  
"Perdon Yoh ahora mismo me cambio" dijo sonrojado Marion  
  
"Pero no enfrente de mi" Yoh se levanto para salir de la habitacion de Marion pero se tropezo con un objeto y cayo sobre Marion y estuvo a punto de besarla  
  
"Yoh?" Mari quedó pasmado ante tal situacion estaba apunto de besar a su amor platonico  
  
"Hum Mari perdon por esto y por haber entrado a tu cuarto en primer lugar" dijo Yoh levantandose y saliendo del cuarto de Mari, en ese momento Mari se dio cuenta de algo.   
  
{Fin del Flashback}  
  
"Como me gustaría conocer a alguien quien me quiera, ya que él es solo un amor platonico, jamas tendre una relacion profunda con el" dijo Mari   
  
Mari salio del cuarto dejando abierto el album, un album de buenos recuerdos en su estancia e la casa apesar de que ha pasado un tiempo desde el nacimiento de los niños, Mari aun siente algo por Yoh Asakura. Mari se sintio triste de que no puede tener a Yoh como su media naranja.  
  
Continuara  
  
Espero que no se enojen conmigo por ponerle pareja a Hao  
  
Me gustaría saber a quien voy a poner como pareja para Mari ya se ya tengo en mente a alguien 


	3. Mari conoce a un nuevo amigo

Bueno aqui les va otro capítulo  
  
Hao´s Children: La llegada del padre  
  
Capítulo 3: Mari conoce a un nuevo amigo  
  
Uno días después de que se le apareció Hao, Mari siente miedo de al perder a sus hijos. Ella se encontraba caminando trayendo las cosas que hacía falta. Ella al dobla una esquina se tropezó con un chico y las cosas del mandado se dispersaron.  
  
"Disculpame no me fijaba por donde pasaba" dijo el chico que era un poco mayor que Mari  
  
El chico le ayudaba a Mari a poner las cosas en las bolsas, Mari no estaba segura de que pensar, ya que nunca, ningun humano comun le ayudaba a Mari, este era el primero que lo ayudaba, es ironico que la raza que antes despreciaba ahora es alguien de esa raza que lo ayudaba  
  
"Bueno como es todo ya me voy" dijo el chico  
  
"Hum gracias por ayudarme" dijo Mari un poco sonrojada  
  
{En la casa de Yoh}  
  
Mari al llegar a su casa, vio que Yoh estaba en la entrada.  
  
"Yoh no se supone que deberías estar entrenando?"  
  
"Si pero te esperaba a que entrenaramos juntos"  
  
"Yoh donde estan Kohana e Hiroshi"  
  
"Bueno mis sobrinos parecen que se estan divirtendose con Horo Horo y Len, no hay de que preocuparse"  
  
"Estos pequeños demonios estaban chupando y mordiendo mi lanza" dijo Len Tao mientras limpiaba su lanza   
  
"Y estaban rayando mi tabla con los crayones" dijo Horo Horo mientras limpiaba su tabla  
  
"Vamos chicos acaso es tan malo eso, digo son solo unos pequeñines y son pequeñas travesuras" dijo Yoh  
  
"Pues yo digo que son pequeños demonios, al igual que su padre es un terrible demonio"  
  
"Yo ya me voy de esta casa y no regresare, hasta un largo tiempo" dijo Len  
  
"Len espero que vayas mañana a dejarles algo a estos gemelos" dijo Jun quien estaba afuera en la entrada de la casa  
  
"Bueno parece ser que va pasar muy poco tiempo para que regreses len" dijo Yoh  
  
"Kohana?" decia Mari al ver que su hija estaba caminando sin ayuda  
  
"Que bien Kohana esta caminado sola"  
  
Kohana primero se dirigio hacia su mama Mari  
  
"Por favor Yoh trae la camara quisiera recordar este momento" dijo Mari  
  
"De inmediato"  
  
De pronto Kohana parecía dirigirse hacia donde estaba Len, y ella abrazó una pierna de este para sostenerse  
  
"Parece que le simpatizas Len" dijo Mari  
  
"No se te ocurra decircelo a nadie"  
  
"Vaya Len veo que le agradas" dijo Yoh  
  
"Ya dejen de decir eso" gritaba Len mientras estaba siendo fotografiado por Yoh, en la foto Len parecía que preparaba su lanza para hacer atacar a Yoh  
  
{Una semana después}  
  
Mari pasaba por el panteon, donde Yoh acostumbra a ir. Se dio cuenta que había alguien en ese panteon. Ella observo y se dio cuenta que era el chico que le ayudó al semana pasada, por alguna razón Mari quería acercarse a él.  
  
Mari se acercó lo suficiente y comenzó a escuchar algo Mari no entendía el idioma de aquel chico. El muchacho parecía que es de origen latino, cabello oscuro ojos cafes y llevaba una playera con simbolos mayas y aztecas. El chico parecía que estaba habalndole a la tumba, Mari penso que tal vez sea un shaman  
  
Luego el chico volteo y vio que Mari estaba presente.  
  
"Vaya no esperaba verte"  
  
"Me descubriste, dime que estabas haciendo "  
  
"Pues hablando co mi abuelo" dijo el chico  
  
"Tu abuelo?" decía Mari quien vio la tumba, a Mari le parecía extraño que le estuviera hablando a una tumba ya que no había ningun fantasma cerca de donde están  
  
"Sabes me hubiera gustado conocerlo"  
  
"Dime tu no eres de por aqui verdad"  
  
"Acertaste soy de Mexico y mi nombre es Joseph, mi padre es de ese país pero mi madre es de aqui de Japón"  
  
"Dime porque estabas hablando con tu abuelo" pregunto Mariquien le parecía extraña la pregunta  
  
"Es que hace un tiempo me entere que tenía uno y nunca l pudo conocer, me hubiera gustado conocerlo cuando aun estaba vivo"  
  
"A mi tambien me hubiera gustado conocerte hace tiempo" decíaunanciano quie apareció en frente de Mari, en ese momento Mari se dio cuenta que Joseph no es shaman  
  
"Perdon por interrumpirte en tu conversación con tu abuelo"  
  
"No es sabes, pero sabes tengo un extraño presentimiento de que él me esta observando y que tal vez, é tambien le hubiera gustado conocerme" decía Joseph dejando impresionada a Mari  
  
"Vaya mi nieto resulto ser un adivino o un psiquico, y eso que no es un shaman" decía el anciano quien se quedaba observando a Mari  
  
Mari se dio cuenta que el anciano sabe que ella es shaman  
  
"Bueno ya me tengo qe irme"  
  
"Espero volerte a ver Joseph"  
  
"A mi tambien pero sabes aun o me has dicho tu nombre"  
  
"Me llamo Marion, pero peudes llamarme Mari"  
  
"Bueno Mari espero verte otra vez y me gustaría pedirte algo pero creo que es demasiado pronto para hacerlo"  
  
"Que"  
  
"Sabes es que, me gustaría salir contigo ya que no conozco mucho esta ciudad y este país y bueno a ver si me sirves como de guía, ya que me acabo de mudar"  
  
"De donde vienes?"  
  
"De Mexico"  
  
"Hum Joseph hum como decirte" decía Mari muy sonrojada  
  
"Si no quieres te comprendo"  
  
"Joseph no es eso es que estare algo ocupada en mi casa"  
  
"O porque no mejor te visito, dime por donde vives"  
  
Mari le dio donde vive y le dio la dirección.   
  
"Bueno te veo mañana"  
  
"Te estare esperando" decia Mari despidiendose de aquel chico que oslamente apenas lo conocio, pero ella sentia algo en su corazón, ella trataba de averiguar cuando fue que ella sentía algo por él  
  



	4. La llegada de Joseph

Les agradesco a todos sus coemntarios, y me gustaría saber que le hace falta a este fic  
  
CAPÍTULO 4  
  
La llegada de Joseph  
  
Joseph salio temprano de su casa para dirigirse a la casa de Mari. Joseph no estaba seguro de lo que esta haciendo, pero el siente muchas ganas de ver a Mari.   
  
Al llegar a la casa toco la puerta, espero un moento hasta que Anna apareci  
  
"Que se te ofrece"  
  
"Hum aqui vive Mari"   
  
"Si y tu quien eres"  
  
"Espera Anna es alguien a quien acabo de conocer su nombre es Joseph"  
  
"Si ustedes ya son amigos entonces pasa, ya estbamos desayunando" decía Yoh  
  
Joseph al entrar a la casa sentía que algo rondaba por la casa algo que no se veíaa simple vista, el sentía que es observado y que hay mas presencias de las que el ha visto.  
  
"Y quienes son ustedes hermanos de Mari o primos " pregunto Joseph  
  
"Bueno hum Mari es por asi decirlo como una hermana adoptiva"  
  
"Y quienes son estos tus hermanos o que" decía Joseph señalando a los hijos de Mari  
  
"En realidad son sus hijos"  
  
"Quéeeeee"  
  
"Dejame explicartelo, pero tendría que confesarte algo que dudo mucho que lo creas"  
  
"Suelta la sopa"  
  
Mari le explico todo a Joseph sobre que ella es un shaman y sobre el torneo de los shamanes, y que ella estaba en el bando de Hao, quien era el padre de sus hijos y hablo despues sobre Yoh, quien es ek hermano gemelo de Hao, como lo conocío y como llegó a formar parte de la familia de los Asakura, al pasar mas de una hora Mari termino de contar.  
  
"Bueno es una historia increible, sanes había oido hablar de una leyenda en la que se reunia los shamanes, para eso del Shaman King, pero creo que tal explicaría muchas cosas"  
  
"A que te refieres?"  
  
"Bueno en primer lugar, siente una especie de auras desconcidas o en otra maner de decirlo, hay mas presencias que las que veo, otra es que ese niño tiene un parentesco a ti Mari y a ese otro hum como te llamas"  
  
"Me llamo Yoh"  
  
"Si bueno pues ese niño, se parece a ti Yoh solo que se ve rubio, y otra cosa es este articulo que se que es de origen apache, porque hace tiempo conocí a uno" decía Joseph agarrando el objeto que usaba Yoh como participante del torneo  
  
"Vaya eres muy observador e intuitivo a pesar de que no eres shaman aun así detectaste las presencias de Amidamaru y Billy the Kid"  
  
"Es porque creo que acabo de desarrollar un sexto sentido, pero, podría hablar personalmente con Mari"  
  
"Yo tambien pensaba habalr contigo personalmente" decía Mari  
  
Yoh, Anna, retiraron a los niños y los fantasmas tambien se retiraron. Cuando ya estaba solos, Joseph comenzó hablar  
  
"Mari no se si creerte todo lo que dices, pero sabes tengo el presentimiento de que has pasado por cosas duras y que posiblemente sufres por tu pasado, aunque veo por ahora estas bien, sabes no importa que clase de persona seas, shaman o no, me agradas, desde la primera vez que te ví me comenzaste agradar y no se porque si apenas nos conocemos, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto sera el inicio de una hermosa amistad y no se si tu piensas lo mismo" decía Joseph quien se paraba  
  
"Oh Joseph no se que decir, excepto que yo tambien siento lo mismo es decir me comenzaste agradar desde que te v"  
  
"Y creo que alguien nos escucha" Joseph abrio la puerta y de ahi salieron Yoh Anna Fausto y Tamao  
  
"Vaya no tiene lago mejor que hacer que meter sus narices en dodne no les importa, o mejor dicho sus orejas" dijo Joseoh  
  
"Hola Joseph ya terminaron"  
  
"Y quienes son ellos"  
  
"Ella es Tamao y el es Fasuto de doctor de esta casa"  
  
Joseph conocio a los otros habitantes de la casa (inclusive a los fantasmas, aunque el no los podía ver, Yoh y los demas les hablo sobre ellos), y despues comenzaron a desayunar, en unos instantes  
  
"Hola ya llegu" era Manta quien al llegar al comedor se dio cuenta del nuevo en la casa  
  
"Oigan y quien es él?" preguntó Manta  
  
"Es el nuevo amigo de Mari se llama Joseph" dijo Yoh  
  
Despues mas personas vinieron  
  
"Hola Yoh vine aqui de paso porque quería ver a,´pero quien demonios eres tú?" pregunto Horo Horo  
  
"Soy Joseph un amigo de Mari"  
  
"Oye y tú como entraste?" oregunto Anna d mandona  
  
"Pues la puerta principal estaba abierta"  
  
"Manta no se cerrraste la puerta"pregunto Yoh  
  
"Pues se me olvid" dijo Manta con una gotita de sudor  
  
"Hola, vine aquí solamente porque mi hermana me pidio que les diera esto" dijo Len Tao quien acaba de llegar y traía consigo varias bolsas con productos para bebés incluyendo pañales, ropa, etc  
  
Cuando Len vio al nuevo no le agrada y su tono mostraba celos.  
  
"Oye y tu quien eres?"  
  
"Es mi nuevo amigo Jospeh lo conocí ayer" dijo Mari  
  
'Porque será que no confío en él?' se preguntaba Len  
  
"Hola a todos vine de paso porque quería ver como estaba la madre y sus pequeños" dijo Ryu quien se dio cuenta del muchacho y al parecer tampoco le agrada  
  
"Oigan quien es este?"  
  
"El nuevo amigo de Marion su nombre es Joseph" dijeron todos  
  
"Ah nuevo amigo he?" cuya sonrisa significaba que no le agradaba el tipo  
  
Todos los presentes desayunaban  
  
"Espero que tengan con que pagar, ya que este desayuno no será gratis para ustedes quienes no viven en esta casa y eso incluye ati Joseph" dijo Anna  
  
"Que pero, pero no tengo con que pagar" dijo Horo Horo  
  
"Entonces te obligara a lavar los platos y hacer otros deberes" dijo Len  
  
"Y tu tienes con que pagar?"  
  
"Si, tengo" decía Joseph en un tono muy furioso   
  
Cuanto terminaron de desayunar los que no pudieron pagar tuvieron que hacer quehaceres, mientras que Marion y Joseph platicaban  
  
"Y dime Marion que haces cuando no cuidas a tus ejem hijos?"  
  
"A veces atiendo el negocio de las aguas termales, o limpio alguna parte de la casa"  
  
"Pero no estudias en alguna escuela o que"  
  
"Bueno la verdad es que no, debido a la situación en que me encuentro, es que no me gustaría dejar solos a mis hijos, o dejarlos a cargo con algun desconocido"  
  
"Y que hay de tus amigos, algunos de ellos podrían encargarse no?"  
  
"No es lo mismo si yo me encargo de ellos, ademas me sentiría muy preocupada por no saber como se encuentran y muchos mas si algo les pasara"  
  
"Te entiendo Mari"  
  
"Y tu que haces Joseph"  
  
"Bueno voy a una escuela que se encuentra un poco alejado pero yo me las arreglo para llegar a tiempo"  
  
"Hum Jospeh" decía Mari sonrojado  
  
"Si Mari?"  
  
"Podrías ayudarme a cuidar de mis hijos es que me acabo de acordar que debo de traer algo para esta noche"  
  
"Si Mari lo har"  
  
Continuara...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, y pienso agregar a una nueva personaje en el siguiente capítulo y a los gemelos un poco creciditos 


	5. a nueva aliada de Hao y el paso de los a...

ANTES QUE NADA PRIMERO QUIEREO OFRECER UNA DISCULPA POR EL SUPER RETARSO DE ESTE FIC ES QUE E ESTADO HACIENDO MUCHAS COSAS DEBIDO A QUE ESTABA MUY OCUPADO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y TENIA MUCHOS COMPROMISOS ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN  
  
Capítulo 5:  
La nueva aliada de Hao y el paso de los años  
  
Pasó un mes desde que Joseph y Mari se conocieron, pero en el lugar donde se encontraba Hao, en un bosque  
  
donde habúa una gran cabaña, el llegó para que sus aliadas conocieran a una nueva aliada  
  
"Ishis, Rikku, les presento a mi nueva aliada, Mei Lin" dijo Hao  
  
Luego aparecio del bosque una chica de cabello oscuro, de la estatura de Hao, con una falda oscura y una blusa roja con figuras endemoniadas, llevaba una espada como de origen europeo medieval.  
  
"Y que hace ella?" decía Rikku con una tonalidad demuy celosa  
  
"Yo soy capaz de invocar demonios y atacar al enemigo uso una espada para mi posesión de objetos"  
  
Tiempo despues de que se presentó Mei len, Rikku se dirigió hacia ella en tonalidad amenazante  
  
"No se que es lo que tramas si crees que te quedaras con mi Hao lamentaras el haberte unido" dijo Rikku  
  
"No te preocupes por nada, se que estas celosa por mi llegada hable con Hao y me dijo que tu eres la indicaba en ser su esposa, así me siento triste por eso pero bueno el te eligio a tí y no a mí no puedo hacer nada con eso al respecto"  
  
"En verdad te dijo eso Hao" decía Rikku con estrellitas en los ojos y poniendose colorada  
  
"Porque no mejor vas con el si lo amas tanto"  
  
Rikku corrio dirigiendose a su amor Hao  
  
"Oh señor Hao" decía Rikku con un tono como si quisiera seducirlo  
  
"Si Rikku" decía Hao en la entrada de la cueva  
  
"Escuche que tu quieres que sea tu esposa?" decía Rikku como si estuviera coqueteando  
  
"Hum hum" Hao estaba sonrojado no sabía que decir 'Esa mentirosa de Mei Lin me prometio no decirlo'  
  
"Bueno Hao si no tienes palabras que decirme entonces" Rikku acercó sus labios hacia los de él y comenzó a besar apasionadamente  
  
Hao se puso muy colorado y no esperaba que Rikku hiciera eso pero le agrada esa sensacion esos labios pegados a los de el y la forma en que Rikku lo acariciaba.  
  
"Hum Rikku no crees que es demasiado temprano para tu edad hacer este tipo de cosas"  
  
"Estamos solos nadie nos esta viendo ni si quiera Mei Ling, yo solo quiero amarte"  
  
"Bueno creo que no me vendría mal tener una relación contigo"  
  
Al día siguiente en la casa de los Asakura  
  
A las 4 de la tarde, Joseph se dirigía a la casa de los Asakura para volver a ver a su querida Mari, al llegar en las afueras dela casa se encontro con sus respectivos rivales Horo Horo y Len  
  
"Vaya pero si son Len Tao y Horo Horo, que hace aquí?" pregunto Joseph teniendo un mal presentimiento  
  
"Lo mismo te queríamos preguntar" dijo Horo  
  
"Dime viniste aqui para ver a Mari verdad?" pregunto Len fríamente  
  
"Si algun problema" dijo Joseph de tonalidad amenazante  
  
"Si hay un problema, no queremos que te le acerques mas a ella" dijo Horo y Len usando su lanza dirigendola al cuello de Joseph  
  
"Me estas amenazando?" preguntó Joseph quien no se sentía intimidado  
  
"La verdad es que no confiamos en tí y no queremos que alguien se aproveche de ella y que la hagas sufrir " dijo Len  
  
"Mira no se que les pasa a ustedes, pero en verdad a mi me agrada a Mari y yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño a ella"  
  
"Como sabremos que confiaremos en lo que dices?" pregunto Horo  
  
"Saben no se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes estan celosos" dijo Joseph  
  
"De que estas hablando" dijo Horo  
  
"Que disparates dices" dijo Len  
  
"Veran ayer me he dado cuenta que mientras estaba muy cerca con Mari ustedes no les agrada que estuviera muy pegado a ella, recuerdo tambien que ayer en la noche cuando nos fuimos a pasear sentí que alguien nos vigilaba y presiento que fueron ustedes"  
  
"No digas tonterías" dijo Len  
  
"Yo yo yo estaba ayudando a mi hermana te juro que no estaba en el parque" dijo Horo  
  
"Como sabes que fue en el parque si yo no lo mencion" dijo Joseph  
  
"Hola Joseph te estaba esperando"  
  
"Hola Mari dime como estas"  
  
"Estoy bien, Joseph quisiera que me ayudaras con algo" dijo Mari  
  
"Con gusto te ayudo"  
  
"Vaya nos descubrieron" dijo Horo  
  
"Querras decir que a tí te descubrio" dijo Len  
  
"Pues debiste ayudarme" despues Horo y Len se vuelven a pelear como siempre  
  
Al pasar 3 meses  
  
En el parque donde Joseph y Mari acotumbraron a pasearse, ambos estaban agarrandose de la mano, Mari  
  
estaba muy sonrojada al estar con Joseph. Mientras que Horo Horo y Len estaban viendo a la pareja  
  
celosamente. Joseph se sentía nervioso por una pregunta que tenía en mente, asi que se prepar  
  
"Mari había querido preguntarte esto desde ayer"  
  
"Sí?"  
  
"Quieres ser mi novia?"  
  
"Por por por supuesto Joseph" dijo Mari poniendose toda roja  
  
"Eso jamas" gritaron el duo, pero los ataques de Horo Horo y Ren fueron detenidos por el poder psíquico de Joseph enviandolos lejos sin usar mucho esfuerzo  
  
"Espero que ya no olesten mas" dijo Mari  
  
Al pasar casi mes  
  
En la casa de los Asakura, como a las 11:00 pm, Yoh y Anna comenzaban su rutina nocturna del amor, ellos se tocaban mutuamente y se acariciaban de una manera que los excitaban a los dos.  
  
"Yoh"  
  
"Si Anna"  
  
"Quiero hacerlo contigo"  
  
"Que ahora no crees que aun es demasiado temprano para hacerlo" decía Yo nerviosamente  
  
"Yoh ya no puedo resistirlo tengo esos deseos de hacerlo contigo, desde hace mucho tiempo"  
  
"Bueno pero si ocurre lo que esperemos que no ocurra, prometemos decirselo a mis papas nosotros dos juntos"  
  
"Si querido Yoh"  
  
Y así Anna e Yoh estuvieron haciendo algo que le cambiarian la vida de ambos, cuando pasaron 9 meses Anna dio luz a un peuqeño que lo nombraron Kohana, Yoh, Anna y el recie nacido fueron fotografiados juntos y de nuevo fotografiados pero ahora en familia (incluyendo amigos).  
  
Al pasar 2 años y 3 meses Los gemelos o hijos de Mari crecieron, Hiroshi se convirtio en un niño travieso mientras que Kohana en una peuqeña linda niña. Ellos acaban de salir del kinder y vieron que alguien los esperaba.  
  
"Hola tío Ren" decía la niña  
  
"Hola tío Horo Horo" decía el niño  
  
"Como les fue en la escuela"  
  
"Bien aprendimos mucho"  
  
"Y mi hermano se metió en problemas"  
  
"Pues que hiciste esta vez pequeño" dijo Horo Horo  
  
"Es que en lugar de usar tinta blanca use el pegamento porque era blanco"  
  
"Despues nos dices que fue lo que paso por ahora debemos irnos, mi tutor me estara esperando" decía Ren  
  
"Y Pilika me esta esperando en la tienda de artilugios" decía Horo Horo  
  
Al pasar el tiempo y cuando llegaron a la casa, que ahora es mas grande debido a que el negocio de las aguas termales crecía. Ahora el lugar de las aguas termales esta mas extenso y con varias mejoras.  
  
Los niños y los muchachos entraron a la casa viendo que su primo estaba aprendiendo a hablar  
  
"Hola tío" decía la simpatica niña  
  
"Hola Kohana como te va"  
  
"Bien, tío dime mi primito ya apredio a hablar" decía Kohana  
  
"El solo necesita tiempo no hay porque presionarlo" dijo Yoh  
  
"Yoh te necesito inmediatamente aqui" gritaba Anna  
  
"Ay, tu tía Anna de seguro quiere que limpie los pisos mojados" dijo Yoh  
  
De pronto se sintio una brisa muy fría y los focos parecían salir descargas, que de repente explotaron  
  
"Tio que fue eso" dijo la pequeña  
  
"Siento la presencia de un poderoso espíritu" dijo Amidamaru  
  
Continuara  
  
Nota : los shamanes tambien crecieron, en la parte en donde Ren decía su tutor, es que ya pasó la preparatoria ahora Ren estudia con un varios tutores o maestro para encargarse de los negocios de la familia  
  
Le hize unos cambios debido a errores míos 


	6. La llegada del espíriut del hielo y espí...

QUIERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR EL TERRIBLE RETRASO ES QUE TU USTEDES SABEN QUE LA VIDA ENLA UNIVERSIDAD NO ES NADA FACIL, ES DECIR ULTIMAMENTE TENÍA TRABAJOS Y COMPROMISOS Y YA CASI TERMINO DE PRESENTAR EXAMENES  
  
Pero bueno aqui les de un capitulo, por cierto el caítulo anterior ya la termine  
  
Espero recibir un perdon sobre todo de aquellos quienes ansian tanto de leer este fic (especialente mi querida Annita, sami chan etc ) Y A TODOS LOS DE   
  
Capítulo 6:  
La llegada del espíritu del hielo y el espíritu del rayo  
  
"Tio yo tambie puedo sentir algo" decía el niño Hiroshi  
  
Pero de pronto quella presencia desaparecio  
  
"Ya se fue, pero dudo mucho que se haya ido para siempre" dijo Ren  
  
"Si sentí que no es uno sino dos espíritus muy poderosos" dijo Yoh  
  
"Pero porque ellos namas vinieron y se fueron" se preguntaba Horo Horo  
  
"Tal ve se les olvido algo" dijo la niña  
  
"Espero que esto no sea obra de Hao" decía Yoh  
  
"Quien es Hao" preguntaron los gemelos  
  
"Hum es el malvado que vencimos hace tiempo" decía Yoh  
  
"Y como pasó eso" prguntaban mientras los muchachos estaban nerviosos por responderles  
  
"Niños pueden venir un momento" decía Mari  
  
"Alla vamos mami" decían los dos pequeños  
  
"Uf de la que nos salvamos" decía Horo Horo  
  
A las 8:00 pm  
  
Yoh, Anna, Mari, los gemelos y el pequeño Hanna andaban viendo la televisión, de pronto Yoh recordo algo que sucedio hace horas, Yoh se levanto  
  
"Anna quiero hablar contigo a solas"  
  
En la cocina  
  
"Anna algo extraño ocurrió hoy senti que dos espíritus llegaron y se fueron"  
  
"Yo tambien senti lo mismo tu crees que esto es obra de Hao?"  
  
De pronto escuchó que alguien timbraba, Yoh fue a ver y al abrir la puerta vio que era Joseph  
  
"Hola se encuentra Mari?"  
  
"Si aqui esta pasa" de pronto Yoh sintio de nuevo esas presencias poderosas  
  
Joseph se quedó paralizado, el acaba de tener una vision de dos espiritus elementales y tambien sintio presencias extrañas  
  
"Yoh dime que fue eso que sent" pregunto Joseph  
  
"Posiblemente la presencia de dos espíritus poderosos"  
  
"Sera mejor avisarle a los demas"  
  
Cuando entraron sentían preocupacion.  
  
"Hola Joseph que bueno que has llegado" decía Mari  
  
De pronto se sintio un terrible aeronazo muy frío y hubo descargas electricas que aparecian en cualquier aparato electric, la televisión exploto  
  
"Mami que esta pasando" decía Kohana abrazando a su mama Mari  
  
"Son espíritus quienes acaban de llegar"  
  
"Diles que se vayan" dijo Hiroshi tambien abrazando a Mari  
  
"Que es lo que quieren" respondio Amidamaru  
  
"Porque no mejor se muestran" decía Yoh mientras que Anna sentía que su rosario se movía violentamente mientras abrazaba a su bebe Hanna y lloraba  
  
"Yoh ten cuidado son espíritus muy poderosos" decía Anna mientras abrazaba a su hijo Hanna  
  
De pronto aparecieron los espíritus enfrente de ellos, uno tenía forma humana y parecía mujer con vestimentas que parecían estar hechas de hielo, mientras que el otro parecía un demonio electrico, este ultimo parecía un ser hecho de electricidad.  
  
"Quienes so ustedes" pregunto Joseph  
  
"Joseph desde cuando puedes ver a los espíritus" pregunto Mari  
  
"Creo que desde ahora"  
  
"Tal vez sean espíritus sagrados" decía el espíritu acompañante de Mari  
  
"Yo soy la espíritu de hielo" respondio la mujer de hielo  
  
"Y yo el espíritu del rayo y de la electricidad" respondio el que parecía demonio  
  
"Que es lo que quieren?" pregunto Anna mientras calmaba a su pequeño hijo para que no siga llorando  
  
"Estamos aquí porque necesitamos de tus hijos" dijo la espíritu de hielo  
  
"No no dejare que se lo lleven" dijo Mari abrazando a sus hijos  
  
"Alenjense de ella" dijo Joseph  
  
"Oigan tranquilos solo vinimos porque necesitamos entrenarlos a ellos" dijo el espíritu del rayo  
  
"A ellos?" decía Yoh mirando a sus sobrinos  
  
"Si tambien necesitamos de ustedes para que le den una leccion al espíritu de fuego"  
  
"Un leccion? pero que es lo que estan tramando" dijo Amidamaru  
  
"Porque no mejor hablemos en otra parte para que nos aclares nuestra dudas" dijo Joseph  
  
En la cocina el espíritu de hielo fue la primera en hablar  
  
"Bueno no hay que repetirles que Hao tiene al espíritu de fuego, pero lo que queremos es que el recupere la razón, es decir el desde hace mucho tiempo ha estado pensando como Hao, la mala influencia de él lo esta corrompiendo, y el esta decido junto con Hao en ganar el torneo y comerse a los demas espíritus que le faltan"  
  
"El espíritu de Fuego esta obsesiado en el poder y en eliminar a los humanos, excepto a los shamanes, pero crei que aprendería con las derrotas pero veo que eso no es suficente, tal vez se necesita que lo derroten de una manera humillante para que aprenda"  
  
De pronto los niños sentían sueño  
  
"Mami ya tengo sueño" decía Kohana  
  
"Yo ya quiero irme a la cama" dijo Hiroshi  
  
"Vamos yo los acompaño" decía Mari llevandose a los gemelos, mientras que Anna se llevaba a Hanna a recostarlo en un sillon  
  
Despues de que se alejaron Yoh dijo:  
  
"Que bueno que no le dijeron nada de que Hao es su padre" dijo Joseph  
  
"Como sabías que no tenía intencion de decirselo" dijo el espíritu del rayo  
  
"Fue un presentimiento"  
  
"Bueno continuen con lo que estaban diciendo" dijo Anna entrando  
  
"Espera yo tengo una duda, quieren que le demos una leccion y que recapacite el espíritu de fuego sobre las atrocidades que ha cometido? no sera que quieren vengarse de él hace mucho tiempo? " dijo Joseph  
  
"Si queríamos vengornos por lo que nos hizo hace mucho tiempo"  
  
"Vaya nos descrubiste no se como pero crei que solamente podías leer los pensamientos de los humanos" dijo el espíritu de hielo  
  
"En realidad no use mis habilidades extrasensoriales yo solo tenía un presentieminto y ademas ustedes mismos se descubtieron" decía Joseph mientras la gotita de sudor aparecía en los espíritus y en Yoh y Anna  
  
"Bueno continuen hablando" decía Yoh  
  
"Bueno veran hace mucho tiempo, en una epoca donde el planeta apenas se comenzaba a crear, existieron varios espíritus y se hizo una especie de torneo para saber que espíritus estarían en las mas altas categorías"  
  
"El espíritu de fuego nos vencio a ambos de una manera muy humillante"  
  
"Y para que quieren a mis sobrinos?" pregunto Yoh  
  
"Pues no nos interrumpas, veran cuando Hao llegó a poseer al espíritu de fuego, el primero le explico su idea de un mundo lleno de shamanes, a él le parecio buena la idea, ya que no le gustaba como algunos estaban siendo maltratados en aquella epoca, pero con el paso del tiempo el espíritu de Fuego ha estado teniendo ambiciones como ser un espíritu muy poderoso y exterminar a los humanos y a los debiles y a los quienes no creen en ellos, y el cree que el mundo debe ser regido por alguien poderoso como Hao" dijo el espiritu del hielo  
  
"Tambien ha tenido la ambicion de comerse a los demas espíritus sagrados y tambien a espíritus inferiores, y con las ideas de Hao el esta siendo corrompido y ha perdido la razón" dijo el esp del rayo  
  
"Nosotros creemos que los hijos de Hao pueden que tengan los mismo poderes que el, pero solo estamos suponiendo, pero nosotros queremos convertirnos en sus espíritus"  
  
"Pero porque?" dijo Joseph  
  
"Porque hemos visto como Yoh y Amidamaru derrotó al espíritu de fuego y a Hao, en el torneo anterior que aun no ha terminado, y como Yoh y sus sobrinos son parientes puede que con un buen entrenamiento los pequeños se hagan poderosos" dijo el esp de rayo  
  
"Yoh, cuando tu y Amidamaru los derrotaron, esperabamos a que el espíritu de fuego recapacitara y dejara esas tonterías de un mundo lleno de shamanes y abandonara su ambicion de ser un poderoso espíritu" dijo el esp de hielo  
  
"Pero no ha cambiado nada, verdad?" pregunto Amidamaru  
  
"Así es, sigue siendo ambicioso como antes, creemos que una derrota mas humillante que la anterior y con los propios hijos de Hao tal vez eso ayude a que comprenda las atrocidades y errores que ha cometido" dijo el espíriut del trueno  
  
"Si quieren que derrotemos a Hao una vez mas pero con sus hijos, pues no se preocupen nosotros nos encargaremos de eso" dijo Yoh  
  
"Yo misma entrenare a mis sobrinos y tambien necesito que entrenes mas Yoh"  
  
"Que pero porque, acaso el entrenamiento que recibo no es suficiente Anna"  
  
"Debes hacerlo porque aun nos falta decirles esto, Hao y el espiritu del fuego han estado recorriendo alrededor del mundo, devoranse las almas que encuentran a su paso y tambien a shamanes que no soy muy fuertes" dijo uno de los espíritus  
  
"Ese maldito de Hao como se atreve hacer eso" dijo Joseph  
  
"Oigan hay una duda que tengo, cuando sera que continuen el torneo es que aun esta suspendido y espero que no sea por mucho mucho tiempo" dijo Yoh  
  
"Posiblemente dentro de varios años" dijo el esp del rayo  
  
"Aunque tengan mucho tiempo para entrenar, es necesario que aprovechen ese tiempo no solamente ustedes sino tambien sus compañeros y amigos ya que necesitaran de toda la ayuda posible para derrotar de nuevo a Hao y al espíritu de fuego" dijo el esp de hielo  
  
"Bien entonces mañana por la mañana comenzare a entrenar a mis sobrinos" dijo Anna  
  
"Bien nosotros regresaremos para estar observandolos y quiero que les digan que nosotros seremos sus espíritus" dijo el esp del rayo  
  
"Oigan la proxima vez podrian no causar desorden ni desastre es que mira como quedo ahi" dijo Yoh señalando la zona de desastre  
  
"La televisión explotada y todo un terrible desorden" dijo Joseph  
  
"Fue culpa del espíritu del rayo, el quería lucirse en su entrada"  
  
"Perdon perdon la proxima vez sere mas cuidadoso"  
  
"Pues espero que lo sean" diciendo Anna con un tono muy frío  
  
Los espíritus se marcharon y Anna le pidio algo a su esposo  
  
"Yoh quiero que vayas a comprar lo que hace falta sino que desayunaremos mañana"  
  
"Que ahora mismo" dijo Yoh  
  
"Si pero llevate esto" dijo Anna dandole a Yoh unas pesas (como las que se puso en el primer día del entrenamiento de Anna) que pesaban demasiado  
  
"Pero antes de que vayas y traigas el mandado quiero que corres 10 kilómetros"  
  
"Quéeeeeee" grito Yoh  
  
"Por favor Yoh hazlo por mi" decía Anna de una manera tan dulce que dejó a Yoh sin palabras  
  
"Bueno lo hare Anna"  
  
Yoh se fue y Joseph se dirigía hacia donde estaba Mari  
  
"Adonde crees que vas?" dijo Anna  
  
"A buscar a Mari" dijo Joseph  
  
"Sabes, esta sala esta hecho un desastre, y quiero alguien lo limpie" dijo Anna mirandola fríamente a Joseph  
  
"Que quieres que lo limpie yó?"  
  
"Tu que crees" dijo Anna lanzandole una mirada intimidante a Joseph  
  
"Oblígame" dijo Joseph tranquilamente sin sentirse intimidado  
  
"Pero que le pasa a este tipo, quien se cree, nunca nadie me había contestado de esa manera" dijo Anna furiosa, se podía ver la vena muy roja por su enojo, como si alguien la había puesto en su lugar  
  
Cuando Joseph logró encontrar a Mari, quien estaba observando a sus hijos el se percapto de que Joseph la miraba  
  
"Mari quisiera hablar contigo"  
  
Continuara.  



	7. Los entrenamientos de Anna

Bueno aqui les va un capítulo mas, se que les hice una promesas amigos Zero y Duel pero les prometo que en el siguiente cap los incluire, diganem que le hace falt a este fic   
  
Capítulo 7: Los entrenamientos de Anna  
  
Joseph se acercaba a la puerta donde se encontraba Marion arrullando a sus hijos.  
  
"Puedo entrar"  
  
"Si pasa" dijo Mari  
  
"Mari quiero que sepas que esos espíritus quieren ser los espíritus de tus hijos"  
  
"Quéeee"  
  
"Parece que Hao aun esta vivo y tengo un presentimiento de que planea ganarse el titulo de Shaman King" decía Joseph quien se dio cuenta que Mari no estaba muy sorprendida pero si estaba asustada  
  
"Joseph, sabes tengo miedo de que Hao venga"  
  
"Porque"  
  
"Porque no quiero que me arrebate a mis hijos claro si el supiera"  
  
"Mari no te preocupes Yoh y sus amigos shamanes te cuidaran mas de lo que yo podría hacer, ya que por no ser shaman me siento algo impotente y eso que tengo poderes mentales, pero mis poderes no creo que funcionarian con espíritus poderosos" Joseph se fue a abrazar a Mari  
  
Ella le gustaba la manera en que estaba siendo apreciada por alguien. Ella se quedaba viendo a sus hijos  
  
"Sabes Joseph cuando veo a mis hijos me veo a mi misma"  
  
"En serio"  
  
"Si pero yo era distinta, en mi niñez mis padres murieron cuando yo era aun muy joven, y despues mucha gente me maltrataba y snetí como si nunca sería aceptada por nadie y me prometi a mis misma que si en realidad existiera alguie quien me aprecia jamas me despegaría de esa persona y si algun día tuviera hijos no voy a dejar que pasen por lo que he pasado" decía Mari llorando al recordar como era ella en su niñez  
  
"Ya ya Mari no llores mas vas despertarlos" decía Joseph consolando a Mari  
  
"Lo siento es que aun me duele mi pasado" decía Mari quien pareía no querer ser despegada de Joseph  
  
En la mañana siguiente Anna despertó a Yoh, cuando despertó escucho algo que no esperaba oir  
  
"Esta noche no dormirás conmigo" dijo Anna  
  
"Quéeee?" quedó atonito Yoh  
  
"Hoy quiero que entrenes lo mas que puedas, en 5 minutos quiero verte haciendo 200 lagartijas"  
  
"Pero Anna"  
  
"Oh lo haces o no desayunas" dijo Anna  
  
"Esta bien lo hare" 'Creo que Anna volvio hacer la misma' penso Yoh  
  
Anna despues de mandar a Yoh a entrenar, se dirigio hacia el cuarto de Mari, para ver a sus sobrinos  
  
Al entrar al cuarto, vio que tan lindos se veían dormiditos.  
  
"No había notado que Hiroshi se parece a Yoh, cuando era mas joven" decía Anna al ver bien de cerca a su sobrino en verdad se podría decir que se parece a Hao o a Yoh, pero con cabello rubio, y al a su sobrina Kohana, pudo observar que el color de cabello era castaño oscuro como el de su padre Hao.  
  
"Y tambien tiene los ojos de su madre" decía Anna, decidida a despertarlos  
  
"Ya es hora flojos a levantarse" grito Anna, cuyos gritos desperto primero a Mari  
  
"Tía Anna porque nos gritas" dijo Hiroshi  
  
"Es muy temprano" dijo Kohana  
  
"A partir de ahora van a entrenar junto con Yoh y con su mama"  
  
"Porque?" preguntaron los gemelos  
  
"Porque quieron que ustedes sean excelentes shamanes como su tío"  
  
"Quieres decir que ya podemos ser shamanes?" pregunto Hiroshi  
  
"Ustedes lo son pero necesitan entrenamiento si quieren ser tan fuertes como su tío" dijo Mari quien se veía despierta  
  
"Si que bien así podre ser tan fuerte como mi tío" dijo Hiroshi  
  
"Tia Anna si vamos ser shamanes quienes seran nuestros espíritus acompañantes" pregunto la linda Kohana  
  
"Recuerdan a los espíritus que vieron ayer, pues ellos seran sus espíritus" dijo Anna  
  
"En serio que grandioso, yo escogo al que parece demonio de los rayos" decía Hiroshi  
  
"Tia porque ellos seran nuestro espíritus acaso se los pediste"  
  
"Fue alrevez ellos nos lo pidieron pero ya no perdamos tiempo, cambiense y vayan a entrenar"  
  
"Que pero no vamos a desayunar primero, no podemos hacer ejercicio con el estomago vacío?" decia el niño  
  
"Nuestra maestra nos enseño que debemos desayunar antes de hacer alguna actividad, pero que el ejercicio se puede hacer antes del desayuno..." Kohana fue callada por Anna  
  
"Esta bien desayunen pero luego entrenan" decía Anna  
  
Una hora despues  
  
"Anna ya puedo desayunar?" decía Yoh muy agotado por las lagartijas  
  
"Todavía no" decía Anna quien tenía cargando a su hijo Hanna  
  
T.T El gesto de Yoh mientras tanto los gemelos estaba en cuclillas con las pesas, (claro con pesas a la medida de los pequeños).  
  
"Tia Anna dime cuanto tiempo debemos estar en esta posición?" . decía Hiroshi  
  
"Me duelen los brazos" TOT  
  
"Solo un rato mas, Mari ya terminaste de lavar los platos y de limpiar el baño?" pregunto Anna  
  
"Ya termine Anna"  
  
"Bueno ahora ponte hacer 200 lagartijas"  
  
"Pero"  
  
"Nada de peros si quieres ayudarnos a vencer a Hao quiero que tambien seas fuerte, no solamente para enfrentarte a Hao sino para que protejas a Hiroshi y a Kohana"  
  
"Bien lo hare" decía Mari, quien tenía un sentimiento de madre protectiva  
  
"Veo que ya estan entrenando bien" decía el esp del trueno  
  
"Y me sorprende que esta vez no te has lucido en tu entrada" dijo el esp de hielo  
  
"Mira mami nuestros espíritus" decía Kohana, quien despues junto con Hiroshi corrieron para saludarlos  
  
"Ustedes no se vayan o los castigare con mas entrenamiento"  
  
"Pero tía Anna"  
  
"Dejame hablar con ellos ustedes sigan con su entrenamiento" decía Anna cuya voz enojada les daba miedo a los gemelos  
  
"No tienes porque enojarte con ellos" deía el esp de hielo  
  
"Saben no estoy muy convencida de que ustedes quieran ser los espíritus acompañantes"  
  
"O sea que no confías en nosotros"  
  
Despues se esuchó que alguien timbró.  
  
"Ustedes no se vayan" decía Anna, ella se dirigio a la puerta y abrio.  
  
"Hola Anna, recibi tu mensaje, dime en que quieres que te ayude?" pregunto Tamao  
  
"Quiero que te encargues de cuidar a mi Hanna ya que voy a salir"  
  
"Hola Anna recibi tu mensaje" decía Jun Tao quien acaba de llegar, estando en la entrada principal junto con Lee Bruce Long  
  
"Que ella tambien?" preguntaba Tamao  
  
"Necesito que ella y Lee Bruce Long me ayuden a entrenar a mis sobrinos cuando no esté, les deje una lista del itinerario para Yoh, Mari y mis sobrinos"  
  
"Y que hay de mi no necesitas de mi ayuda?" dijo Joseph quien aparecio de repente en la entrada principal  
  
"Si necesito que limpies toda la casa"  
  
"Ni estando muerto me veras hacer eso" deíca Joseph provocando que Anna se enfadara  
  
"Pero podría ayudarte a que Mari y sus hijos entrenen"  
  
"No mejor entrena a Yoh si quieres volver a ver a Mari" amenzaba Anna  
  
Joseph se snetía amenzado pero se dio cuenta de que podría ser una buena idea ayudaría a entrenar a Yoh para que él pueda proteger a Mari.  
  
"Esta bien lo hare"  
  
"Bien tengo que ir por un asunto pendiente" dijo Anna  
  
"En donde" pregunto Joseph  
  
"Yoh lo sabe que te diga él"  
  
Cuado Anna se alejaba sacó un celurar y comenzó a localizar a Manta  
  
"Manta estas ahí?"  
  
"Si Anna que se te ofrece"  
  
"Necesito que me lleves al templo al que fuimos la otra vez recuerdas"  
  
"Si recuerdo pero que planeas hacer"  
  
"Te lo dire cuando lleguemos all"  
  
Mientras tanto Jun entro a la casa junto con Lee Bruce Long a buscar el itinerario  
  
"Veamos que dice, pero que es esto" decía Jun viendo algo con letras grandes y rojas  
  
"Que Yoh no entrene tanto junto con Mari, tengo mis razones" decía el zombie  
  
"Si apuesto a que Anna esta celosa" decía Jun con una risa ligera  
  
Continuara.  
  
Solo esperenme el siguiente capítulo para que conozcan mas personajes 


	8. La llegada del amigo de Joseph y la novi...

Aqui les va otro capítulo espero que les haya gustadop los cambios del capítulo anterior

CAPÍTULO 8 : La llegada del amigo de Joseph y la novia de Horo Horo

En un lugar en el cielo estaba volando una alfombra de gran tamaño en donde se encontraba un chico, Zero de 19 años y de personalida misteriosa, de cabello oscuro, piel blanca, con vestimenta oscura y jeans oscuros, el no se encontraba solo aparte de él se encontraba junto con su novia Jennyfer Satori Lleneri, una chica de cabello castaño con ojos cafe y piel morena.

Ademas de ella había tambien se encontaban algunas personas que parecían que todos ellos participaron en el torneo de shamanes, algunos son conocidos de Yoh y otros de los amigos de Yoh.

"Amor dime cuanto falta para llegar" pregunto Jennyfer a Zero

"No falta mucho, ten paciencia"

De vuelta en la casa de Yoh como a las 3:00 de la tarde

Yoh estaba comiendo debido a que nunca desayuno

"Yoh no tienes porque comer así te vas a ahogar" dijo Joseph

"Lo mismo me dijo mi tío cuando yo estaba comiendo as" dijo Hiroshi

"Tío Yoh mi tía una vez me dijo que pareces un cerdo comiendo" dijo Kohana

"Perdon pero es que no he comido en la mañana"

"Yoh espero que ya hayas terminado porque recuerda que tienes un itinerario" dijo Jun

"Asi bueno que sigue primero" dijo Yoh

"Papa" dijo Hanna

"Hay perdona hijo es que voy a entrenar y no podre estar contigo" dijo Yoh

El niño comienza a llorar

"Ya ya tranquilo Hanna tu padre no se va a ir, el solo entrenara" dijo Tamao tranquilizando al pequeño

"Mari ya estas lista para que sigas entrenando" pregunto Joseph

"Claro que si Joseph aunque me hubiera gustado que tu me entrenaras"

"Tal vez lo haga pero hasta que llegue Anna "

"Tía Jun ahora que haremos" dijo Hiroshi

"Bueno quiero que ustedes dos corran varios kilometros alrededor de la casa los estare vigilando" dijo Jun

"Bien Yoh sigueme ya que nuestro lugar de entrenamiento sera en otro lugar" dijo Joseph

Media hora despues Yoh y Joseph se encontraban en el parque.

"Que vas hacer" pregunto Yoh

"Algo que acabo de obtener recientemente es la habilidad de mover objetos con mi mente, conocido como telequinesis" dijo Joseph

"Oye no sabia que podias hacer eso"

"Fue una habilidad que obtuve despues de tener un accidente con la algo electrico, al parecer la electricidad activo algo en mi cerebro que me dio esta habilidad, preparate Yoh porque te estare lanzando varias piedras y trata de esquivar cada una de ella"

De pronto Yoh estaba siendo golpeado por varias piedras que estaban flotando en el aire pero despues las esquivaba y las destruía. Estuvieron asi durante mieda hora mientras que los niños se encontraban cansados y Mari aun seguía con su autoentrenamiento

Al pasar una hora, Joseph le daba otra forma de entrenar, Joseph usaba su poder psiquico para inmovilizar a Yoh y este intentaba moverse aun cuando se sentía paralizado. Yoh se concentro mucho en su poder espiritual que distrajo a Joseph y por ese instante Yoh se libero del poder mental.

"Bien hecho Yoh pero dime au tienes energías" Joseph levanto una banca y lo lanzaba detras de Yoh mientras que este esquivo el ataque a gran velocidad

"Bien Yoh asi se hace" decía un sujeto que le parecía familiar a Yoh

"Uh? ha! pero si eres Pino del equipo del hielo" dijo Yoh

"Y tambien nosotros" decía otro conocido de Yoh que al parecer trajo su familia (el equipo formado por griegos creo)

"Y nosotros" decía otros shamanes conocidos a traves de las batallas como el equipo de fuego, el trio de goticos que parecian rockeros, el equipo de Arabia y la niña que muchas veces hablaba de la oscuridad del corazon aparte de ellos tambien se encontraba las amigas de Mari e inclusive estaban Zen y Ryo

"Yoh dime conoces a todos estos sujetos" preguntp Joseph

"Si el los conoce" decía un sujeto

"Que en verdad eres tu Zero?"

"Tambien estoy aqui?" decia Jennifer

"Vaya Jennifer que sorpresa" expresaba Joseph

"Oye Joseph los conoces"

"Si Yoh son amigos de hace mucho tiempo, oigan dime que hacen ustedes junto con ellos aqui" pregutno Joseph

"Estamos aqui porque buscamos refugio" dijo Zero

"Un refugio para no ser encontrados por Hao" dijo Jennifer

"Porque?"

"Yoh sabes lo que ha hecho Hao en los ultimas semanas" decía Pino mientras Yoh respondia negativamente

"Ese desgraciado esta matando a todos lo shamanes que encuentra y se devora las almas de ellos y de sus espiritus" decía la chica quien antes trabajaba con la familia Tao

"El no se detiene por nada lo bueno es que nos adelantamos para que no nos encontraran y nos mataran" dijo el shaman griego el padre de familia

"Y ademas habia matado antes a algunos de lo que juraron servirlo, mato a sus compañeros a Turbine, a Peyote, Blocker a todos inclusive a Opacho y a nosotras ya que pudimos escapar a tiempo, pero despues quiso matar y devorar las almas de los shamanes que encontrara a su paso" dijo Kanna

"Y buscamos un lugar donde podamos permanecer seguros aunque dudo mucho que exista alguno en este mundo" dijo el lider del equipo gotico

Yoh quedo pasmado no podia creer los desgraciados actos que hacía Hao

"Y como eres la persona quien vencio a Hao ellos creen que tu pues podrías protegerlos o buscarle un refugio ya que al parecer hay quienes te consideran el shamam King" dijo Zero

"Bueno eehh je, je, je , la verdad es que me gustaría invitarlos a todos a mi casa pero es muy pequeña como para que un grupo tan grande viva en ella"

"Porque no pides ayuda a alguien" dijo Joseph

"Si buena idea llamare a Len Tao"

"Yo no quisiera vivir en ninguna propiedad que sea de la familia Tao" decía la exempleada de la familia Tao

"Nosotros tampoco" dijo sus hermanos

"Pues tendran que hacerlo jijiji"

Mientras Yoh se las ingeniaba para que buscarle lugar a los shamanes amenazados. No muy lejos de aqui Horo Horo llegaba a la ciudad junto con una chica quien esta vestida de unos pantalones negros, unos converse negros, una blusa de tirantes roja con letras blancas PUNK en el centro, varias pulseras en la muñeca derecha y en la otra un guante, su cabello era rojo sujetada a una coleta de caballo y los ojos color marron.

"Querida Horo Horo cuanto falta para llegar"

"Ya falta poco querida Duel"

"Estoy muy ansiosa para conocer a tus amigos" dijo la chica llamada Duel

De vuelta con Yoh, el habia llegado a un edificio que le pertenecia a Len, el entro en un cuarto donde el se encontraba descansando al aprecer de un arduo entrenamiento

"Hola Yoh dime que estas haciendo aqui" pregunto Len

"Bueno Len quisiera pedirte un favor"

Yoh le comenzo a explicar la situacion de que Hao esta matando shamanes alrededor del mundo y que algunos conocidos buscaba refugio

"Y quieres que vivan aqui"

"Solo digo que durante un tiempo ya ellos buscaran la manera de adaptarse y buscar algun trabajo para mantenerse claro durante un tiempo"

"Sabes que tarde o temprano Hao puede llegar y si los encuentra podría matarlos a todos"

"Y es por eso namas que esten durante un tiempo ya que cuando Hao se acerque, ellos podrían irse inmediatamente, auqnue claro esta la idea de que yo los proteja"

"Tu como crees que Hao reaccione al verte posiblemene querra matarte"

"No me preocupo ya que si lo venci una vez es posible que lo venza de nuevo claro con la ayuda de todos ustedes"

"Eres muy confiado Yoh bueno esta bien se quedaran en este edificio, y si quiero puede que les ofrezca a algun trabajo pero siempre y cuando cumplan con su trabajo, dependiendo del puesto que se les haya dejado " dijo Len

Minutos despues afuera del edificio de Len

"Bueno ahora solamente quedan Zero y Jennyfer" dijo Yoh

"Hum dejame confesarles que yo no soy shaman, solo soy la novia de Zero"

"Que entonces que haces aqui"

"No voy a dejar a Zero solo, ademas mis padres me dieron permiso para salir con el" dijo Jennifer

"Pero donde vives tu?" pregunto Yoh

"Ella vive en Mexico al igual que yo, nosotros tenemos una forma diferente de viajar, que es la teletransportacion, la cual yo soy capaz de hacerlo, el problema es que necesito mucha concentracion y solo puedo hacerlo hacia un limitado numero de personas y hacia un limitado lugar" dijo Zero

"Guau no puedo creerlo" quedando impresionado Yoh

"Si quieres hagamos una demostracion" dijo Zero

"Si que tal si vamos a mi casa"

"Joseph quiero que uses tu mente para que saber como es la casa de Yoh, lee la mente de Yoh y transmite sus pensamientos hacia mi"

"Bueno lo intentare aunque no estoy acostumbrado hacer eso"

Minutos despues el pequeño grupo llegó al casa de Yoh, ya estaba anocheciendo

"Sabes si quieren quedense esta noche en mi casa"

"Bien" dijo Zero

"Me parece un buen lugar" dijo Jennifer

Al entrar a la casa, Mari parecía que estaba esperando a Yoh y a Joseph

"Yoh, Joseph donde estaban? y quienes son ellos"

"Son unos amigos Mari, estuvimos entrenado y tambien "

"Son unos amigos Mari, estuvimos entrenado y tambien anduvimos haciendo otra cosa"

"Mari dejo pasar a un amigo de Yoh"

'Vaya aun no le quita la costumbre de hablar en tercera persona, pero bueno no tiene nada de malo' decía Joseph mentalmente

"A y ademas el trajo a su novia"

"Quéeeeeeee Horo Horo tiene novia" grito Yoh

"No crei que este tipo de milagro podría existir" decía Joseph sarcasticamehte

De pronto aparecieron Horo Horo y su novia

"Ja ja, muy gracioso"

"Hola ustedes deben de ser amigso de mi querido Horo Horo"

"Hola yo me Yoh"

"Y yo Joseph"

"Yo me llamo Duel, y estos son mis espíritus: Kirama"

De prontio aparece una samurai con cabello castaño abajo de la orejas, tez aperlada, ojos marrones, llevaba la ropa k llevan los samurias, solo k los pantalones son azul marino y la toga es blanca

"Horteko" de pronto un kropocul (un espíritu que es como el de Horo Horo solo que hombre) cuyas mejillas eran azules

"Y Ephi" de pronto aparece un angel negro, con alas plateadas, tez blanca, ojos celstes casi blancos y cabello celeste, su vestimenta era un leotardo negro k le llega a las mitad de los dedos de la mano, unas botas que le llegan arriba de las rodillas (negras) con un poco de tacón y una gabardina negra que le llega a los tobillos

"Increibkle tres espíritus"

"Escuche que tambien eres shaman" decía Duel a Yoh

"Y dejame presentarme a mi espiritu Amidamaru"

"Hola mucho gusto en conocerte" decía Amidamaru

"Y tu tambien eres shaman" pregunto Duel a Joseph

"No yo solo soy un psiquico con nuevos poderes"

"Oye Joseph porque no nos presentas" decía Zero

"Ah si dejenme presentarles a unos amigos del pais de donde vengo, este es Zero un shaman brujo o mejor dicho shaman hechicero"

Pero Zero no decía nada tenia un rostro de que no confiaba en nadie, excepto a Joseph y a su novia.

"Se ve que eres amistoso" decía Duel sarcasticamente

"No lo culpen ´por su comportamiento es que el es duro de confiar" decía el espíritu de una chica como de 15 años

"Y tu quien eres" pregunto Yoh

"Soy Romina el espíritu acompañante de Zero"

"Hola yo soy su novia Jennifer Satori no soy shaman pero soy alguien muy importante para mi querido Zero"

"Jennifer ya no me hagas tener mas pena" decía Zero sonrojado pero aun con caradura

"Bueno porque no mejor entramos" decía Yoh

Adentro de la casa los amigos de Joseph palticaban sobre como se conocieron y sobre su pasado

Continuara......

Continuara...

No se si me falta incluir a alguien quien me pidio que incluyera es decir de personas que pidieran estar incluidas en el fic, no se si alguien me pidio que fuese novia de Len Tao necesito saberlo para no quedarme con la duda. 


	9. El nuevo rosario y un entrenamiento mas ...

Aqi va u capítulo nuevo para todos operdon por las super tardanzas

CAPÍTULO 9: El nuevo rosario y un entrenamiento mas duro

"Bueno cuentamen tu historia Zero" dcía Yoh pero Zero no decía nada

"Mejor yo les explico solo lo mas importante" decía Jennifer

"Veran hace mucho tiempo Zero conocio a una bruja quien tuvo amistad"

"Pero lamentablemente muri tiempo despues de mis 15 años"

"Convirtio a Zero en brujo, junto con otra bruja y el entreno con ella" decía Jennifer

"Y Zero conocio a su novia cuando este la salvo de un gran peligro" decía Romina

"Si fui salvada de unos sujetos quienes querían abusar de mi, despues conoci a Zero, al dia siguiente me lo encontre de casualidad en una tienda y sentí curiosidad de conocerlo mas ya que sentía una cierta atraccion hacia él"

"Y días despues se volvio mi novia" decía Zero

"Debio haber sido algo romantico por la forma en que se conocieron" decía Duel

"Romantico si claro comparado con nosotros..." Horo iba termianr su oracion pero Zero dijo

"Porque no mejor nos cuentas como conociste a tu novia"

"Bueno yo les confieso que fue un accidente de hace unas semanas" decia Duel

"Yo estaba en una montaña cubierta de nieve esquiando y entrenado para poder ser mas fuerte, cuando esquiava para bajar rapidamente de la montaña, pues me tropece con ella"

"Y fue amor a primera vista yo me encontraba practicando con los esquis, pero como no sabia esquivar bien y me encontraba desorientada, le pedi a Horo Horo a encontrar unas cabañas donde rente una para quedarme en el fin de semana" decía Duel

"La ayude a buscar su cabaña y pues nos quedamos un rato a platicar no conocimos poco a poco"

"Al punto hasta que se volvieron novios" Ephi

"Oye dejalos terminar"Kirama

"Ya lo echaste a perder" dijo Horteko

"Bueno creo que es hora de comer algo me muero de hambre, hum por cierto Mari donde estan mis sobrinos" dijo Yoh

"Ellos se encuentran descansando, ya que como son muy jovenes, ellos necesitan reposar mas debido al duro entrenamiento de Anna a cargo de Jun y LeeBruce Long"

Mientras los jovenes se preparaban para cenar. En un lugar lejano, en un templo donde Anna y Manta habia visitado antes, Yomei los estaban esperando

"Anna me podrías decir que estamos haciendo aqui" pregunto Manta

"Ya lo veras"

Anna se encontro con el abuelo de Yoh "Dime es verdad que ya esta hecho el nuevo rosario de los 1080"

"Que un nuevo rosario?" dijo Manta

"Anna la verdad es que aun falta un poco, te pido por favor que seas paciente ya que este nuevo rosario promete ser mas poderoso que el anterior, ya que el que usaste ya estaba demasiado viejo"

"Diganme desde cuanto tiempo estaban preparando eso de hacer un nuevo rosario" pregunto Anna

"Desde que nacieron nuestros bisnietos, creíamos que algun día ellos podrían ser shamanes poderosos ya que como son descendientes de Hao es natural que tengan grandes habilidades a tan corta edad" decpia Yomehi

"Y tambien en dado caso de que aprendan algo de la bitacora magica, tratarian de hacer otro rosario para hacer de nuevo la entrada, para que conozcan a Hao y asi recibir nuevos poderes tal como paso con Yoh" dijo Anna

"Bien deben estar cansados por el viaje si quieren pasen la noche aqui"

Mientras que Anna y Manta se hospedaban en el templo, Yoh entrenaba junto con Joseph; y Mari entrenaba en su horario nocturo. Mari se concentraba en su poder espiritual y con pesas en las extremidades de su cuerpo. Horo Horo convencio a Zero para que le ayudara a entrenar mientras que Duel hacia su yoga y Jennifer observaba como entrenaban los shamanes

"Mari debe lograr ser mas fuerte para si pelear junto con Yoh" decía Mari

Yoh estaba siendo atacado por Jospeh, mientras Horo Horo atacaba a Zero

"Yoh toma esto" Joseph uso poder mental para hipnotizar a Yoh pero este se resistía

"Debo resistir, si quiero ser el shaman King debo de estar preparado para cualquier obstáculo" decía Yoh

"Veamos como saldras de esto Yoh" Joseph levanto a Yoh con su mente y lo aventó, pero Yoh se recupero e iba atacar a Joseph, este detuvo de nuevo a Yoh paralizandolo.

"Vamos Yoh tu una vez pudiste anular mi control hacia a ti"

"Es porque la vez anterior estaba en mejores condiciones"

Por otra parte Zero usaba un baculo de madera y metal, como objeto de posesion, atacaba a Horo Horo con esferas de fuego purpura, opero Horo Horo se protegi con el escudo de hielohecho por su espíritu

"Oye tu acaso es todo lo que tienes pues toma esto" Horo Horo lo ataca con una ventisca pero Zero se protege ya que con su baculo formo un escudo de energía

"Ja he visto mejores efectos especiales en peliculas baratas" decía Zero

"Queee te estas burlando de mi"

"Claro porque tu tecnica no impresiona mucho, lo que me podria impresionar es que congeles el lugar como en la pelicula 'El dia despues del mañana' " dijo Zero

"Que que el dia de que"

"Creo que no has visto esa pelicula, pero bueno no importa ya que te tengo preparado una sorpresa" decía Zero quien de pronto dirigio su baculo hacia el cielo

"Observa una de mis tecnicas especiales, la zona supergravitacional" Zero disparo un rayo hacia en la atmosfera y uan parte caia en la tierra, una rafaga de energía que venia desde el cielo cayó sobre Horo Horo, el creyo que protegiendose con su escudo lo salvaría pero al aparecer no, ya que un circulo alrededor de el se formaba y Horo Horo se sentía mas pesado

"Pero que me esta pasando, de pronto me siento mas pesado" decía Horo Horo

"Es la tecnica de zona supergravotacional la cual hace que su oponente se sienta 10 veces mas pesado en la zona dentro del circulo" explico Jennifer

"Oye eso podría servir tambien como entrenamiento" decía Joseph

"Por que?"

"Porque creo si alguien entrena bajo una gravedad mayor que al que esta acostumbrado podría hacerse mas fuerte bueno eso yo supongo" dijo Joseph

"Es posible puede funcionar" dijo Zero quien dejo de concentrarse y Horo Horo se libero de la gran gravedad

"Pero saben que porque no mejor descansemos" dijo Yoh

"Buena idea asi podremos aprovechar mañana para entrenar" decía Duel quien acaba de terminar haciendo su yoga

"Si ya que mañana es domingo y todavía pueden hacer algo de entrenamiento" dijo Amidamaru

Los shamanes se iban a descansar y ellos fueron cada uno adonde les correspondia (Yoh les enseño en donde se quedarían), lo curioso fue que se metieron como pareja. Horo Horo sonrojaba por la idea de compartir la habitacion con Duel, mientras que Zero estaba mas rojo que un tomate por dormir juntos (pues solamente había un futon en donde ambos podrían caber). Joseph se fue de la casa de Yoh, ya que su familia lo esta esperando

"Joseph espero algun día conocer a tu familia"

"Si mi querida Mari" y despues se despidieron con un beso.

Mari se dirigía a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, sus hijos susurraban y luego simulaban de que estaban dormidos

"Los escuche diganme de que estaban hablando" decía Mari

"Mami dime quienes eran esas personas que estaban entrenando afuera en el patio" pregunto Kohana

"Y quien es la señora que estaba haciendo movimientos raros y porque tio Horo Horo esta aqui" decía Hiroshi

"Bueno dos de ellos son amigos de Joseph, mientras la que estaba praticando yoga ella es la novia de Horo Horo"

"Ooohhhh el tío Horo Horo ya tiene novia" decían los gemelos quienes se rieron un poco por la idea ya que ellos recuerdan que Horo Horo no tenía mucha suerte con las chicas

"De milagro" decía Hiroshi

"Mami dime aquel que llamas Joseph es mi papa?" pregunto Kohana

"Ehhh porque lo preguntas"

"Es que vimos como se besaban y te hemos visto varias veces como te gusta estar con él" decía Hiroshi quien despues se reía como Yoh

"Bueno pues humm..." Mari no sabe que decir ella temía decirles la verdad, ella recordo que no quería dejar solos a sus hijos y que le hubiese gustado estar con alguien a su lado a alguien a quien amara a alguien quien pueda compartir su vida junto con sus hijos, pero ella sentía miedo, miedo de que Hao venga a tomar venganza y de arrebatar a sus hijos

"La maestra me había dicho personalmente que si no tengo papa, pero que si existe alguien quien me quiere mucho, que te ve a ti constantemente y que tambien te quiere mucho, entonces es mi papa que aun no se ha casado contigo"

"Kohana como puedes pensar en ese tipo de cosas" grito Mari, quien atemorizo a sus hijos por la forma en que grito, Mari se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, ella le grito a sus hijos no porque no le agrada esa idea sino por temor a Hao, temo de que él le haga daño a Joseph o que le haga algo a sus hijos

"Perdon mama no queríamos hacerte enojar" decía Hiroshi

"Siento mucho haberles gritado a sí, es que me puse nerviosa y me asusto la idea, ya que no se si estoy lista para que me case con él"

"Entonces si es nuestro papa" decía

"Viendolo de otra manera... si" decía Mari, quien se sintio un poco aliviada, ya esa idea no es tan mala y ella sintio algo de esperanza, la esperanza de que Yoh derrote a Hao, para que este no lastime a su familia, incluyendo a su futuro esposo Joseph.

De vuelta en el templo donde se encontraban Anna y Manta, los abuelos de Yoh y unos sacerdotes concentraban su energía espiritual y decía rezos, la bitacora magica brillaba y el nuevo rosario reaccionaba.

Cuando se termino y se finalizo, el nuevo rosario de los 1080 vuelve a aparecer. El nuevo rosario era de color plateado era igual del largo como el anterior, pero este nuevo rosario brillaba mas que el anterior

"Tardamos años en hacer este rosario y veo que valio la pena esperar y el esfuerzo que hicimos"

Continuara....

Espero que les hayan gustado y me perdonen por las tardanzas 


End file.
